


Koalas

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [24]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:40:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Clint is a Koala</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter can be found here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/84622776001/i-dont-know-how-to-use-the-mobile-version-and)

They’ve been turned into animals before. Usually, it was Loki’s fault and usually it was a fluffy dog or a harmless kitten. So it was admittedly weird when Loki had turned Clint into a koala for the week. Given, it was still the fluffy kind of animal, but it wasn’t necessarily harmless. What with the claws and the teeth and the false cuteness to lure you into its grasps, but hey. At least it wasn’t something creepy like a spider or bullet ant, or something.

Loki only laughed at their stunned faces and told them, the spell would wear in a week so there’s no use bothering him about it, the little  _shit_.

Needless to say, the team was bothered by these turn of events. Coulson, on the other hand only cringed at the thought of the amount of paperwork this would entail.

He strolled into the common floor to find a small tree in the living room with the Avengers standing around it and looking through the leaves of said tree.

Coulson joined them and stood beside Tony. “Do I want to know what this is about?” He asked, looking up as well.

"Steve thought the koala - Clint- needed to be comfortable hence the tree. But Barton is being a little bitch and won’t come back down."

"Tony!!" Steve reprimanded.

Tony shrugged. “It can’t understand us Steve.”

"Wait." Coulson interjected "The koala can’t understand you? How do you even know that this koala is Barton?"

"He may not be able to understand us, but he has Clint’s quirks. He doesn’t let go of the bow, he behaves a little better when Natasha is in the room, and he tries to mess with Tony." Steve supplies.

"Basically, he’s a little more willful than  _our_  Clint but this koala is definitely him.” Natasha says, still looking up.

"Plus I ran DNA tests and it came out positive." Bruce adjusts his glasses.

Right. “Dr. Banner, please send me the results as soon as you can, and until this is resolved Hawkeye shall be suspended from any Avenger responsibility as ordered by Director Fury himself.” Tony made a noise that suspiciously sounded a lot like ‘duh’. “And as for the rest of you, I’d expect your sitreps handed-” Coulson stopped talking when a yellowish gray koala climbed down the tree and waddled toward him.

They all stared at the koala and the koala stared up at Phil. Then the koala started moving again and hooked itself to Coulson’s leg.

"It seems that the small beast has taken a shine on you, son of Coul." Thor pointed out.

They were silent for another minute as the koala began climbing until it was sitting on Coulson’s shoulders and made itself comfortable.

"I guess that’s that then. Phil gets to keep Clint for the week." Tony said.

"What?" Was Phil’s ingenious reply.

"Give him lots of love, okay agent?" Tony teased.

But in the end, Phil didn’t decline because, well, he might have a soft spot for animals and even more so for archers that got themselves turned into animals. So sue him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This chapter can be found here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/84826010551/last-prompt-in-my-inbox-care-to-send-me-more)

Maybe Phil should have thought about this a bit more. Maybe bringing a koala to work  _did_ merit attention from SHIELD agents. Maybe Phil should have left Clint back at the tower.

_Maybe._

Too late to back out now. Phil walked down the hall, the koala still perched on his shoulder. Junior agents and SOs alike did a double take when they saw Phil with the creature. Clint, the dork, seemed to be enjoying the whole situation if the smirk (or at least what would equate to a smirk by koala standards) on his face was anything to go by.

"Hold the door." Phil jogged to the elevator as it was closing. A hand reached out and the elevator doors gave way. "Thanks." Phil said as he entered the elevator. 

Jasper’s smile faltered when he saw the not so small koala perched on his friend’s shoulder. They were quiet for a few moments, up until Jasper found his voice and asked. “Is that a-“

"Yes." Phil said, nodding once, then scratching what has grown to be Clint’s favorite spot just below his jaw.

"-koala? Okay." Jasper nodded back. 

The elevator dinged on Phil’s floor and he moved to get out. Maria Hill was on the other side, waiting for to get on. As Phil got out and she got in, Maria greeted them nodding to each of them. “Coulson. Barton. Sitwell.”

Jasper looked back and forth between the koala who was sticking his tongue out at him, Phil and Maria. “Wait. That’s Barto-” His voice cut off by the doors closing.

—-

Phil left Barton in his office when he went to a meeting that morning. When he came back, it was to a sleeping koala on his desk. At first, Phil rolled his eyes at the sight because it was so typically Barton, sleeping on any available surface. Phil felt his lips break into a smile as he continued to watch the rise and fall of the koala’s furry chest. 

He wanted to let Clint sleep a bit more, but he still had work to do. So Phil tried to get the archer off of the table without too much stirring. When Phil finally had the koala resting on his chest, Clint shifted so that his arms were around Phil’s neck, and his head on Phil’s shoulder. 

Phil walked over to the couch to place the koala down but the koala refused to let go. Phil groaned. “Come on Barton. I know you’re awake.” the koala made a tiny noise that sounded like disapproval. “I need to work, agent.” The koala nuzzled closer to the crook of Phil’s neck. Phil sighed. “Fine.” he sat down on the couch, and rested his head on the back of the couch. “But only an hour.” He needed rest anyway.

Three hours later, May walked in to find a sleeping Phil Coulson with Barton the koala. She rolled her eyes at the sight, went out the door and came back in a few minutes later with a blanket in hand. She draped it across the two and thought of that phrase about how the mighty fell.

The two slept quietly on Phil’s ridiculously comfy couch for the next two hours. 


	3. Chapter 3

Clint was due to return to normal any moment now since if what Loki said was true, then today would be the seventh day Clint spent as a Koala. And for a whole week, Clint was with Phil. He wasn’t as much trouble as Phil expected, mostly because Clint was still Clint and that usually meant naps and eating if he wasn’t allowed to go shoot. 

The most trouble Phil had with Clint was that whenever Clint thinks Phil is working too much, he clings to Phil’s neck and doesn’t move until after they nap in the couch together. The only downside he found in that was that he was getting behind a little bit behind on his work, which he could easily catch up on after his nap.

So really, Clint wasn’t that much trouble. If anything, Phil was going to miss the fluffy little thing clinging to him most of the time. 

For Clint’s last night as a Koala, he slept on Phil’s bed, as par for the course that week, draped across Phil’s chest like he belonged there. Phil kissed his head and said ‘goodnight, Clint’ instead of the usual ‘Go to Sleep, Barton.’ before turning off his bedside lamp and going to sleep.

—-

When Phil woke up, there was a heavy weight on his chest. Not like a bad feeling, but a literal heavy weight. 

"Barton." Phil nudged the sleeping blond on his chest. "Barton, wake up and get off of me." 

"No, I like sleeping on your chest. S’nice" Clint murmured, smooshing his face unto Phil’s chest even more, instead of actually moving.

"Well, I’m glad that you’re comfortable, Clint. But I need to get up for work." 

At those words, Clint immediately faced up, eyes wide with surprise. “I’m back?” He pushed himself up off of Phil’s chest but not really off of Phil and glanced down to see that he was buck ass naked. “And I don’t have clothes on. Great.”

"Get off me, and if I’m feeling nice, I’ll get you a shirt and sweat pants." Phil offered.

"Why, Coulson. I didn’t know you liked seeing me naked." Clint waggled his eyebrows at the man. 

Phil just rolled his eyes and pushed Clint out of the way. He walked over to his dresser and took out the promised clothing, tossing them to Clint. “So, what was it like, being a koala for a whole week?” He asked conversationally to avoid staring as Clint got dressed. 

"It was fun, mostly. I got depressed when you didn’t let me touch my bow." He grinned at Phil and continued, "At first, I didn’t recognize anybody. Even Natasha felt like a total stranger. But then when I heard your voice and saw you, I instinctively knew I could trust you. I felt comfortable, and safe. I clung and didn’t let go. "

"I’m aware."

Clint chuckled, “I guess what I’m trying to say is that…” He cleared his throat, trying to get rid of the squeak that came out at the last minute. “I’d do it all again, if it meant I get to spend as much time with you as I did this past week.”

Phil was silent for a moment before he got up from the edge of his bed and stood in front of Clint, taking his hands. “Clint, you can spend as much time with me, as much as you like. I wouldn’t be against it.”

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. And I apologize if I’m reading this wrong…" He says, before he leaned in, capturing Clint’s lips in his. Clint almost immediately kissed back, relishing the intimacy between them. When they broke apart, they were both wearing equally goofy grins. "So, I take it I didn’t read that wrong?"

"Definitely not." Clint answered, pulling Phil in for another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/111668214156/i-think-i-drank-too-much-im-never-drinking)

**Author's Note:**

> [Can be found here on tumblr]()


End file.
